


Listen

by mexican_torpedo



Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: Comforting Klaus, Elijah Has A Nightmare, Hayley Spies, klelijah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:14:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25257511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mexican_torpedo/pseuds/mexican_torpedo
Summary: When Elijah has a nightmare, Hayley listens in to Klaus comforting him amongst other things she shouldn’t be listening to.
Relationships: Elijah Mikaelson/Klaus Mikaelson
Comments: 6
Kudos: 104





	Listen

**Author's Note:**

> Hope y’all like this. I noticed there’s not a lot of klelijah content and I’ve been dying to read something like this but I had to make it myself. Don’t be afraid to share your thoughts.

It’s the middle of the night at the Mikaelson compound and Hayley wakes up to a strange feeling. Sitting up, she peers into Hope’s crib checking to see if she’s okay. There’s nothing out of the ordinary and she surveys the room to confirm her conclusion. As Hayley lays back down, she picks up what sounds like painful whimpers. There’s nothing she can really do about them, but she becomes sorrowful at the dismay. The secret sobs escalate and she hears one word: Niklaus. Hayley’s eyes shoot open in shock as soon as she registers that Elijah is the owner of the spoken name. 

As she’s about to go and check on him, there’s another set of footsteps quickly descending down the hall to Elijah’s room. 

“Brother,” Klaus’ voice whispers delicately.

Hayley’s senses are at their fullest now that she’s awake, and she can’t help but eavesdrop. She can sense their bodies and heart beats. Klaus’ heart beats erratically but Elijah’s races.

“No… Niklaus please,” a sob escapes Elijah. 

For a minute, Hayley doesn’t sense movement, but then Klaus begins to drift towards Elijah. He sits next to his brother as he lives a nightmare. 

“Elijah show me what you’re dreaming,” Klaus reaches for his brother’s hand and his heart steadies. 

Hayley figures it must be something that scarred Elijah because Klaus gasps and lets go of his hand. Elijah sucks in a gulp of air as he sits up. 

“Niklaus, what…” his voice is full of terror, “Why won't you listen…” Elijah stops his sentence and his heartbeat goes down. Klaus rose to give his brother some space. 

Things get quiet for a couple minutes and Hayley decides she needs to see if everything is alright. Heading down the hall, she senses Klaus moving to sit back down next to Elijah. 

When Hayley reaches the door to Elijah’s room, she stops when she hears a faster heartbeat and peers through the gap between the door and the frame. She sees a horror stricken look across Elijah’s face and tears welling in Klaus’ eyes. 

“Are you alright, Elijah?” The hybrid moves to grab his brothers hand but Elijah shudders and flinches. 

“What did you see?” 

“Brother…”

“What did you see!”

Hayley tried to remain calm so that she isn’t caught, but it’s surprising to see Elijah so vulnerable. She wants to intervene but also doesn’t want to interrupt. 

“I saw… everything.” The look of pain on Klaus’ face reveals his guilt before he looks to the floor. “I’m sorry brother.”

“Every time,” Elijah’s voice shudders, “Every time I thought I brought you a step closer to redemption, you took three steps back. How could you simply say sorry to me for the pain you’ve caused me- caused this family?” It’s Elijah’s turn for the tears to fall. 

“You know I never wish you any harm.” This time Klaus catches his brother’s hand and holds it tightly with both of his. 

“Do I, Niklaus?” Elijah’s voice lacks the anger from before. “You give me every reason to doubt you.” He sounds truly tired. 

“I’m trying, I-“ Klaus’ voice cracks, “You give me reason to keep trying, to be good.” His hand moves up to Elijah’s cheek and he gives him a sad smile. 

“I know, brother,” Elijah scoots forward and takes Klaus’ hand from his cheek and holds both of his hands. “You know, after 1000 years, I would stand by you always and forever.”

“Yes.” With Elijah’s words leading up to a conclusion, Klaus begins to look confused. 

Hayley begins to worry she’s infringing on a private moment. She wants to leave but she finds herself stuck in place, watching the two. Hayley wouldn't think she’d witness one of these moments and she does feel guilty, but she needs to find out what Elijah feels.

“So why, pray tell, do you feel I am your enemy at times? Why won’t you listen instead of driving a damned dagger, a dagger for goodness sake, through my heart? Do I not deserve your love?” Tears begin streaming down Elijah’s eyes. Hayley doesn’t know where to start to understand that pain. 

“Don’t you dare say that,” Klaus whispers as he grabs both Elijah’s shoulders. “You know you’re the only one who I trust till death. I am sorry, and I know saying that will never be enough,” there’s a look in Klaus’ eyes of determination, “I have the rest of our immortal lives to make it up to you.”

Hayley stares at the tension for a few moments. She feels tears prickling begins her eyes as well, but those aren’t for her to shed. She keeps quiet. 

“Please, Elijah.” The hybrid snakes a hand behind Elijah’s neck and pulls their foreheads together. They both close their eyes. 

“You know I will do anything for you, Niklaus.” Elijah sits back up and looks his brother in the eyes. “Forgive me for my outburst brother. My nightmares become the best of me sometimes.” 

“Nonsense. I’m here for you too, always and forever,” Klaus brings his hand up to wipe away his brothers tears. 

The tension is thick in the room as Klaus’ hand lingers on his cheek, he can’t help but sneak a look at Elijah’s lips and back up to his eyes. 

Hayley can sense the change of feeling in Klaus and is in disbelief. What’s going on?

“Niklaus… you swore this off after news of Hope,” Elijah’s heart starts racing and Klaus’ eyes widen, “Are you sure?”

“Only if you want to,” Klaus’ thumb grazes over his brother’s lips and he lightly gasps. 

Now Hayley knows. She knows where this is going. This isn’t what she’d imagine would happen in a lifetime let alone a thousand years. Now she’s learned just how far Elijah’s devotion to Klaus runs. She knows she needs to leave. This isn’t meant for her eyes. She also knows she’s not going anywhere. 

She watches as Elijah surges forward, capturing Klaus’ lips with his own. Their hands tangle into each other’s hair as Elijah begins panting. Hayley can’t look away. 

Klaus pulls back only to push Elijah down onto the mattress. Elijah flings off Klaus’ shirt and begins taking off his own when Klaus presses kisses down Elijah’s neck. 

“Niklaus…” Elijah begins but trails off into a soft moan when Klaus finds his sensitive spot on his neck, “I love you.”

Klaus freezes and looks into Elijah’s eyes. “I love you too.”

That’s about as much as Hayley can take before she backs away. She still hears them as she drifts towards her room. Thankfully Hope begins fussing and she drowns out the brothers’ noises. 

After all this time, it’s always been Klaus. She should’ve known. Elijah will always belong to Klaus. 


End file.
